Memory devices can include internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
One drawback to flash memory devices is that, due to the physical process used to program, they typically only operate properly for a limited quantity of erase/program cycles. Most flash memory devices can operate for 100k erase/program cycles.
Another drawback is that the cost per bit of storage is relatively high compared to other memory technologies. Thus, the management of the memory cells in a flash memory array needs to be improved to efficiently use as much of the memory array as possible so that memory areas do not go unused.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a way to improve non-volatile memory management.